


DrabbleSoup Bitty Bingo: RT/AH

by Preludian_Staves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Community: drabblesoup, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: A set of drabbles written for drabblesoup's bitty bingo event.





	1. Lindsay - revolution

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be labeled with their bingo prompts and the character(s).

When the whispers of revolution begin, it usually isn't the AH Crew behind them. Sometimes it is. 

It's the sort of chaos that Geoff likes to take advantage of and sends his teams in against targets to steal away with their contraband or plant them in rival facilities.

Tonight's march for revolution, however, is not of their making. It is from the youth being discontent with the decisions made by the city officials.

Lindsay grins toothily as she and Fiona lead their team out of the warehouse to complete their latest mission. She couldn't wait to make something explode tonight.


	2. Jeremy - ties that bind

Some days, Jeremy has thoughts about wondering if he belongs with the Fake AH crew. He still thought that coming out to Los Santos and getting away from everything familiar, “normal” was good for him.

It had led him to Kat, new friends, and the crew. 

If they didn’t consider him a member, then he doubts that they would risk themselves for him when things go wrong.

So he ignores those whispers as he moves to stand beside Ryan and Jack, both of whom both glance at him, then nodded once to acknowledge him before turning back to the meeting.


	3. Fiona & Lindsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Lindsay/Fiona pre-relationship

"I remember."

The quietly uttered words were enough to drag Lindsay's attention away from the newest cosplay present that she wanted to get for Meg as she looked over at Fiona, who'd be drinking something that Michael had given her.

"Oh? What's that?" Lindsay asked interested in where this thought might go as she put her magazine down.

"I remember thinking when we first met that you must be an angel sent from heaven or whatever. You're just too beautiful," Fiona answered. 

"You're too sweet to me, Fiona," Lindsay answered with a small smile as she leaned into her side.


	4. Jack - the mirror lies

There was power and strength that came with telling a lie to someone who could foolishly believe it. 

Depending on who you ask, the best lie, told with the right look could you into many good places. Or the wrong ones depending on a person’s opinion. 

Hell, it was a rather useful piece of deception got her into the right places with the Fake AH crew when it was making its moves upon the city and rivals.

She knows the word around town is that she is the “Mistress of Lies” and uses it to her advantage for the crew.


End file.
